Soul Kombat
by hiphopd
Summary: A Soul CaliburMortal Kombat crossover


Soul Kombat

Note: this is my first ever cross-over fanfic. I do not own Soul Calibur or Mortal Kombat

So on with the story.

Chapter 1:  
Imprisoned With A Plan

As he sat imprisoned in his cell for attempting to stop the second coming of the dragon king, Shang Tsung thought of many ways in order to free himself from his cell to defeat the dragon king. "What must I do to destroy Onaga." He thought to himself. "I never thought I would ever side myself with the thunder god, Raiden to stop Onaga but there's got to be some sort of way to kill Onaga." He thought. It had been sometime since Onaga had made a portal that led to the 16th century. Just then, Shang Tsung overheard someone talking about a sword that steals souls. "That's it." Thought Shang Tsung. "If I can find a sword that can steal souls, I can overcome not only Onaga but anyone who stands in my way." He added to his thought. Quan Chi stared from another cell that was facing Shang Tsung's. "What could he be thinking of?" thought Quan Chi. "I'll guess I'll never know." He thought. As Tarkata warriors entered the prison to open the cells for a little recreational time, Shang Tsung's plan was beginning to unfurl as Quan Chi looked on with an interest. Shang Tsung's cell was opened and immediately he attacked the Tarkata warriors. Quan Chi then joined Shang Tsung in the assault on the off-guard Tarkata warriors. Shang Tsung just stared at Quan Chi and vice versa. "I saw you with a thoughtful look on your face." Said Quan Chi. "What must you be thinking about?" he asked. "I overheard someone talk about a sword that steals souls and we must find it." Said Shang Tsung. "We must find this sword and slay Onaga." Shang Tsung added. "Where is this soul-stealing sword?" asked Quan Chi. "It must be in that new portal that Onaga has opened." Said Shang Tsung. "I'll go but no sneakiness." Agreed Quan Chi. "Fine, then it is settled." Said Shang Tsung as he and Quan Chi left the prison with the other warriors that already had left them behind.

Chapter 2:

Onaga's Plan

Onaga sat on his throne with Li Mei sitting on her throne. They ruled as king and queen as Onaga only saw fit to do with the realms as he pleased after Li Mei had betrayed Master Bo' Rai Cho. Just then, A Tarkata warrior ran as fast as possible to tell Onaga the news about what happened in the prison. "My dragon king." He said as knelt one knee with his head held down. "Shang Tsung and Quan Chi among the other prisoners had attacked us as we opened their cells." He added. "Are they headed for the new portal?" asked Onaga. "Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are." Said the Tarkata warrior. "Assemble the guards to stop them at once." Ordered Onaga. "Yes my dragon king." Responded the Tarkata warrior. "What new portal." Thought Li Mei as she looked over at Onaga. "He never said anything about a new portal." She added in her thought. "I have to check out that new portal but I bet he won't let me see what it is." Thought Li Mei. Onaga's plan was to not only merge the realms but also merge the realms with the centuries of each realm so that he would be written in history for all time.

Chapter 3:

Finding New Allies

In the 16th Century, warriors from all over the world battled one another for Soul Edge for all sorts of reasons. Some want the sword to ravage others while some wanted to save their lands. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi found their way in this century to find the soul stealing sword. "So this must be the new portal that Onaga made." Said Quan Chi. "Yes." Said Shang Tsung. As Shang Tsung and Quan Chi began their search for the soul-stealing sword, they came across a warrior that had stood in their way. The warrior had on armor, a hood, a golden eye, and a scythe with a bird motif in his hand. "Move out of our way before I take your soul." Said Shang Tsung. "I know why you are here" said the warrior in a grim tone. "Oh, really." Said Shang Tsung. "Yes." He simply replied in the grim tone. "The sword you seek for…is Soul Edge is it not?" He answered. "Just what is Soul Edge." Asked Quan Chi. "Soul Edge is a sword that used two be two swords now formed as one sword to steal the souls of other warriors." The warrior answered. "How do you know this?" Asked Quan Chi. "Because the tribe that I came from used to protect a holy sword known as Soul Calibur and even Soul Edge." He answered. "What is your name?" Asked Shang Tsung. "My name is Zasalamel." He said as looked at the two sorcerers. "I have the power to reincarnate myself after death." Zasalamel added. "I must find Soul Edge to rid myself of this power to find real eternal death." Said Zasalamel. "What's wrong with having to reincarnate and drift through time endlessly?" Asked Shang Tsung. "Look into my eye." Said Zasalamel as Shang Tsung and Quan Chi stared into Zasalamel's golden eye. They saw the pain that Zasalamel went through to get this power. "That's deep." Said Quan Chi. "Will you aid us in our quest to find Soul Edge and kill Onaga, the dragon king, he made this realm to find this sword." Said Shang Tsung. "I shall." Said Zasalamel. "Good." Said Shang Tsung with a smirk. Elsewhere in 16th century China, Liu Kang and Kung Lao came across a student who observed what used to be the Ling-Sheng Su School of martial arts. "Hello." Said Liu Kang. "Who are you?" said the student with his staff ready to attack. "We're here to find the one they call, Kilik." Said Kung Lao. "That's me." Kilik said. "We need your help in order to save your time from being merged with Onaga's other realms." Said Liu Kang. "Will I be able to exorcise my sins for the atrocities I committed against my own fellow students monks?" asked Kilik. "Yes." Said Liu Kang. "Then it's settled." Said Kilik as he joined Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

Chapter 4:

Fight For Soul Edge

Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, along with their new acquaintance, Zasalamel, made their way towards the castle where Soul Edge had been destroyed. "Here we are." Said Zasalamel as he pointed to where Soul Edge had been lay waste. "This is the place?" Asked Shang Tsung. "Yes." Answered Zasalamel. The trio headed into the castle when unbeknownst to them that they were being followed by the Tarkata warriors that Onaga had sent to kill Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Amongst the Tarkata warriors was Baraka. As Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Zasalamel came to the actual spot where Soul Edge and its wielder, Nightmare had been destroyed. "This is what's left of Soul Edge?" asked Shang Tsung. "We must revive this man and Soul Edge to slay this Onaga." Said Zasalamel. "NOT SO FAST!" bellowed a voice from behind them. The trio turned around to see Baraka and his Tarkata troops facing them. "ATTACK!" yelled Baraka as the Tarkata warriors unleashed their blades from their arms as they were ready to strike the three sorcerers. "Revive Soul Edge, we'll take it from here." Said Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi attacked the Tarkata warriors as Zasalamel began to revive the Soul Edge. Baraka made his way through the Tarkata warriors that weren't attacking and struck Zasalamel. Zasalamel grabbed his scythe and was ready to take down Baraka. "I'll show you, just how much different that we are." Said Zasalamel. Li Mei began spying on the balcony of the castle and saw the battle unfurling. She had made her way through the new portal Onaga had mentioned disguised as a Tarkata warrior. Zasalamel held off Baraka long enough to finally revive Soul Edge. A flash of red light beamed as Soul Edge's eye finally opened and Nightmare rose from the ground. Nightmare began to feel groggy as Nightmare separated from Siegfried and became a warrior of its own. Nightmare looked around until he saw a Tarkata warrior heading towards him as he attacked the warrior with Soul Edge in grasp and slaying the warrior taking his soul. "At last…AT LAST!" yelled Nightmare. I'm finally my own warrior. "Nightmare held Soul Edge in the air as it transported it to parts unknown. "We were so close." Said Shang Tsung. "Had it not been for those Tarkata warriors." Added Quan Chi. "The time… is now." Said Zasalamel. "If we must find Soul Edge, then we must take him with us." Said Zasalamel as he pointed at Siegfried who lay unconscious. Siegfried soon got up and found himself staring down Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Zasalamel. Siegfried picked up his weapon, Faust and was ready to attack. "What do you want?" asked Siegfried. "Help us find Soul Edge." Said Quan Chi. "Never." Said Siegfried. "Then die." Said Quan Chi as he threw a green skull at Siegfried. Siegfried blocked the attack with an attack of his own. "We'll deal with you, later." Said Quan Chi as the three of them headed out of the castle. Siegfried just sighed as he looked in the air only to find an applauding Li Mei. "Well done." She said. "I'm Li Mei, what is your name?" she asked. "I'm Siegfried." He said. "You fight well." She added. "Thank you." Replied Siegfried. "I must be going right now." Said Li Mei as she left the castle.

Chapter 5:

Onaga and Nightmare

The azure knight, Nightmare made his way to where Onaga's castle was. Nightmare was then stopped by the Tarkata warriors but Nightmare slain them taking their souls. Onaga was just sitting on his throne as he saw Li Mei coming back to her throne. "What took you so long?" asked Onaga. "I had to look outside the window again." Said Li Mei as she covered up her true whereabouts. A Tarkata warrior ran towards both Onaga and Li Mei. "My dragon king." He said. "the whereabouts of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were confirmed and that they were with another sorcerer named Zasalamel in order to revive the sword known as Soul Edge." He added. As soon he the Tarkata warrior got up from telling Onaga the news, he was stabbed by Nightmare. "At last… I've come face to face with the one called Onaga." Said Nightmare. "You must be the azure knight with the soul-stealing sword." Said Onaga. "Join me and together we'll stop anyone who stands in our way." Said Onaga. "What's in it for me?" Asked Nightmare. "You can be my ally and my enforcer." Said Onaga. "Deal." Said Nightmare. "Then it is settled, the dragon king and the azure knight will conquer all who stand in our way." Said Onaga. "Also about that role as enforcer, I think there's someone who could very well fill those shoes." Said Nightmare. "COME IN!" yelled Nightmare. Entered came a 6'4 golem with a heart sticking out of his chest and a axe in his hand. "I give you, Astaroth." Said Nightmare. "Impressive." Said Onaga. Li Mei looked terrified from the sight of the golem. "My role as enforcer will be done." Said Astaroth. "Then it is settled." Said Onaga as he made Astaroth his and Nightmare's enforcer. Li Mei just looked on. "Something's not right." Thought Li Mei. "Now that I have part of Onaga's power, I have to stop him but how." She thought.

Chapter 6:

The Joining Of Heroes

At a secret location in the 16th century, Liu Kang and Kung Lao met up with Kitana and the other fighters. "Who's this?" asked Kitana. "This is Kilik; he's joining us as well in the fight against the dragon king." Said Liu Kang. "Hey, Kilik." Said a voice that Kilik recognized, it was Xianghua. Xianghua was one of the heroes alongside Maxi, Mitsurugi, Taki, Yoshimitsu, Talim, Yunsung, Hwang, Seung Mina, Raphael, Sophitia, Cassandra, Siegfried, Setsuka, and Ivy. "So these are all the fighters that battled over Soul Edge?" asked Sonya as she looked at all of the warriors. "Precisely." Answered Kitana. "Took a lot of convincing them that we were here to save their time from Onaga and Soul Edge." Said Nightwolf. "Especially Mitsurugi." Added Kenshi who was sitting right next to him. Mitsurugi just gave him a glare. "When do we battle this Onaga?" Asked Cassandra. "Soon." Answered Sophitia who was polishing her shield. "Again, what happened to those elder gods and what's a Kamidogu?" asked Talim. "The elder gods were slain by Onaga, the dragon king after he formed the Kamidogu, which has six parts from each realm into one." Answered Shujinko with his head hanging low. Raiden risked his life and limb to save us but now he's gone and it's my entire fault. Said Shujinko. "I was such a fool but I didn't know." Said Shujinko. "What can we do, we just can't let this Onaga guy run all over us?" asked Hwang. "Hwang's right, I'm ready to do battle." Added Yunsung. "So young yet ready to die." Said Sonya in a sarcastic tone. "We'll have to wait for Scorpion, you guys." Johnny Cage said. "What for?" asked Shujinko. "He said he met the elder gods before they died." Said Johnny Cage. "That's rubbish." Said Shujinko. "Believing that crap about working for a greater-good, that's rubbish." Said Johnny Cage. "He got you on that one." Jax chimed in. Soon Scorpion appeared before them. "So these are the warriors of the 16th century, huh." Said Scorpion. "Well, no matter, Onaga will begin his attack at dawn, we must be there." Said Scorpion. "Let's go." Said Scorpion. "As the warriors headed out to defeat Onaga, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Zasalamel were observing from above as they saw the warriors head out to stop Onaga. "Let's move." Said Shang Tsung.

Chapter 7:

Prepare For Final Battle

Onaga prepared his troops for battle as they marched out with Astaroth at the front. "Now comes the day of reckoning." Said Onaga as he looked over towards Nightmare. "Baraka." Said Onaga. Send the first infantry and out to the front. "He ordered." "Yes, my dragon king." Said Baraka. "MOVE OUT!" Said Baraka towards his first infantry. Scorpion and the other warriors gathered their weapons and were ready to strike. "Leave Onaga to me." Said Scorpion. Shujinko just looked on. Baraka and his troops stood their grounds as Scorpion and the others moved up and stopped. "HOLD YOUR GROUND!" yelled Baraka. The two factions stood their ground in a standoff until one of the factions would attack. Li Mei just looked on with thought on how she was going to stop Onaga until she smiled and saw Scorpion. She stopped smiling only to focus on the battle more than on Scorpion. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Zasalamel looked on from the mountains when they saw a figure dressed in a pirate outfit flying. "ATTACK!" Yelled Baraka. "GO!" Yelled Scorpion. The war ensued as Maxi, Jax, Kilik, Sonya, Xianghua, and Kung Lao leveled the Tarkata warriors. "They're more coming." Yelled Jax. "What the." Said Sonya as she looked up in the air and saw a pirate flying. "Is it me or is the Flying Dutchman hovering over us?" said Sonya. Ivy saw the figure and knew who it was. "Father." She gasped after beheading a Tarkata warrior. The pirate hovered downwards knocking down four Tarkata warriors. "Cervantes." Said Ivy. "Time to settle this once and for all, my daughter." Said Cervantes. "This is some crazy stuff going on here." Said Jax. Meanwhile in the mountains, the three sorcerers headed towards Onaga's castle as they saw Scorpion heading there. Scorpion left Sub-Zero the task to defeat Baraka's army.

Chapter 8:

Nowhere to run, Nowhere to hide

Onaga retreated to his castle as he would look on from there until he was cornered by the three sorcerers, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Zasalamel. "Your reign of terror ends, dragon king." Said Shang Tsung. The three sorcerers attacked the dragon king but hardly affected him. Onaga threw the three sorcerers one by one till they were unconscious. Onaga was then stopped by the sight that Nightmare's Soul Edge. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Zasalamel got up only to see that Onaga held Soul Edge in hand. "Soul Edge…IS MINE!" Said Onaga. As Onaga raised Soul Edge in hand, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi threw fireballs to stop Onaga but it hardly fazed him. Zasalamel struck at him but no damage was done. Onaga then kicked the three sorcerers down and was about to kill them until the azure knight Nightmare made his way back to stop to get away from Siegfried only to get stabbed. This distracted Onaga as the three sorcerers struck at Onaga causing him to fall. The three sorcerers stood up as they heard the shards of Soul Edge that Nightmare held break apart at the hands of Siegfried. The sorcerers attacked Onaga but they were launched into the air and landed on Siegfried. Onaga could only laugh as he saw this until a spear came flying in nearly missing him. "REMEMBER ME?" yelled a voice. "SCORPION!" said Onaga. Scorpion wasn't alone however. He had along with him Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kilik, and Maxi. Maxi had already defeated Astaroth thanks to Sub-Zero with his freezing powers allowing Maxi to kill the golem. Soul Edge then formed into Inferno as it fiery being stood side by side with the dragon king.

Chapter 9:

Onaga&Inferno vs. Scorpion&Others

Onaga was ready to take on Scorpion while Inferno had his eyes set on defeating Kilik, Maxi, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and the three sorcerers. Scorpion charged at Onaga but Onaga kicked Scorpion down. As soon as Onaga was about to dealt the final blow quickly, an arrow struck him followed by a Kun lun dao. It appeared that Li Mei had betrayed Onaga in order to help Scorpion's allies. "WHEN I'M DONE WITH SCORPION, YOU'RE NEXT, LI MEI!" Yelled Onaga. Li Mei wasn't alone however as she was joined by Nightwolf, Cassandra, Yunsung, and the other warriors. Scorpion kicked Onaga causing him to trip and fall. Onaga pulled the arrow out of his chest only to find out that his amulet was broken. He charged at Nightwolf only to get attacked by the three sorcerers. Onaga was outnumbered by a group of warriors. Inferno was already defeated at the hands of Siegfried with some help from Jax and Mitsurugi. Onaga was struck from behind by Yunsung's sword, then Cassandra's sword, Sub-Zero's Kori blade, Kenshi's katana, Nightwolf's arrow, Seung Mina's staff, Hwang's sword, Li Mei's Kun Lun Dao, followed by Taki's mekki-maru and rekki-maru, Yoshimitsu's flagstaff, Liu Kang's bicycle, Scorpion's Mugai Ryu, and Kung Lao's bladed hat. Onaga was beginning to tire out as Shujinko used his flying jinko attack, Kitana and her bladed fans, and the final nail in the coffin came when Raphael pierced his rapier into Onaga and Scorpion using his spear to pull Onaga in for a uppercut sending Onaga down on a metal spike.

Chapter 10:

It's over

The realms soon broke apart as Shujinko did his undoing from when he was a naïve child searching for the parts of the Kamidogu. "It's over." Said Cassandra. "Not quite." Said Kung Lao as he was ready to attack Shang Tsung. Soon, Raiden appeared before the warriors. "Shujinko." Said Raiden. "Yes, Raiden." Said Shujinko. "Your undoing of destroying the Kamidogu is of no importance having all of these warriors from another time and ours battle the dragon king." He said. "I didn't know, Raiden, I was deceived." Said Shujinko. "That's your excuse?" asked Raiden. Raiden was about to strike Shujinko with lighting as Kilik and Maxi moved away from Shujinko. But all Raiden did was just give Shujinko a fair warning. "Shujinko, see that you don't do the same mistake again, okay." He said. "Because, if you don't" He said as lightning began to coming out of his eyes as he disappeared. "That was close." Said Nightwolf. The fighters from the 16thcentury left for there time. "We'll miss you, Zasalamel." Said Shang Tsung. "I'll miss you both as well." Zasalamel said towards the two sorcerers. It had seemed as if this was all over. "I won't make the same mistake as I did before." Said Li Mei. "Let's hope not." Said Kilik as he entered towards his time. He only had time for a hug then Xianghua just took his hand and pulled him away from Li Mei. "Later, Mitsurugi, Taki, Setsuka, and Yoshimitsu." Said Kenshi. "Bye." Said the four of them. The fighters of Mortal Kombat looked on as the fighters of Soul Calibur headed back to their time as the portal closed.


End file.
